


Comfort

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo and Caesar negotiate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The thin mat didn't do much to cushion Caesar as his back hit the ground, and he winced. "Couldn't we just do this on a bed?" he asked with a sigh.

Above him, Hugo was busy stripping out of his shirt, which was an effective distraction. His jewelry he kept on, bright against the muscles of his chest, and Caesar's mouth went dry. "You really want a bed?" Hugo sounded dubious.

Caesar flapped a hand in the air. "It's pretty uncomfortable for the one on the bottom."

Hugo snorted. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Caesar didn't have time to protest before Hugo was grabbing him and rolling them both over, grinning up from under him with a fierce, happy joy that Caesar had only seen before during his races. He was more beautiful than anyone permanently trapped in the body of a fifteen-year-old had any right to be.

Still. Caesar leaned down to prop himself up on his elbows on Hugo's chest, staring down at him. "And what am I supposed to do from up here?"

Hugo's smile dimmed a little as he moved his head to the side. "I kind of thought we'd have sex..."

Hopeless, Caesar decided. He leaned down to kiss Hugo, losing himself in sensation as Hugo kissed back eagerly, his hands sliding up Caesar's shirt and over Caesar's bare spine. Hugo's body moved too hot and hard under him, and Caesar squirmed to get more comfortable. "Next time," he said, palm flat against Hugo's chest as Hugo's hands hooked in his pants, "we're doing this on a bed. And I'm on the bottom."

"I thought you wanted me to make more decisions on my own," Hugo teased. He curled his hands around Caesar's hips.

"Beds have the advantage over mats." Caesar closed his eyes and lay down, letting Hugo arch up under him to get friction.

"--Caesar, if you fall asleep, I'm going to set your clothes on _fire."_


End file.
